It's Not as Real as It Seems
by Weatherlibby
Summary: Two modern-day Beatles fans that are on a self guided tour in Liverpool get the surprise of their lives. What will happen to Bailey and Alston when they are stuck in the time of the Fab Four? Now Bailey has her own fanfic account!  Mrs. Bailey Harrison
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little thing I did yesterday for my best friend, Bailey, centering on her long obsession with the Beatles, and her undying love for George Harrison. I don't own any of the Beatles' music. This will probably muti-chaptered, if Bailey has anything to do with it, so please read and review! Thanks!**

"So this is really it, huh?" I asked.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Bailey marveled.

"It's only Liverpool." I said.

"ONLY LIVERPOOL!" Bailey yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHO-"

"The Beatles, Bailey, everyone knows that."

"Not only the Beatles. Georgie was here…" Yup. The hometown of the Beatles. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get our parents to let us wander Liverpool alone while they stayed at the hotel. But we did, and here we were.

"I wish George was still alive." Bailey said to herself. We crossed the street, and it started to rain. With our hands on our hats, we ran into a bus stop with a roof. The rain started pouring the hardest I've ever seen it pour. Suddenly, a crack of lightning hit the street in front of us. Surprisingly, that was the only lightning strike, and there was no thunder. We stayed in the bus station until the rain turned to a drizzle. Bailey took out her iPhone to call her mom and tell her that we hadn't been kidnapped or something. After a few rings, she put her phone back down.

"The line's been disconnected." she stated.

"Then let's go back to the hotel." I suggested.

"No! We're not done with our self-guided tour."

"Then where do you want to go?" She looked down at the map.

"George's old school!" She picked, pointing at a spot on the map. We walked out of the stop and walked down the sidewalk. I looked up briefly from the map and saw people staring at us, mainly my jeans and Bailey's iPhone. I picked up my pace, feeling a little self-conscious. When I couldn't take the staring any longer, I pulled her into a small clothing shop.

"Why are we in here?" Bailey asked.

"People were looking at us funny, so I'm going to buy some clothes." I looked at the racks. All the clothes were really old-fashioned, like they were from the fifties or something. I settled on a white skirt and a light yellow blouse. Bailey chose a navy skirt with a light pink blouse. I picked out a white headband to match my skirt. I paid the woman behind the counter, and we left, feeling very 50's like. These Liverpoolers had weird tastes, because everyone was dressed unlike the modern person. Some ladies even wore ankle-length dresses! The staring had stopped, though, so that was ok. We walked and walked along the sidewalk, every so often checking the map. We finally came to a little building. Bailey pulled open the doors and ran inside, dragging me along. She ran to the information desks, throwing the maps on the counter.

"Where is George Harrison's classroom?" she asked. The information lady checked some papers, and then pointed out the door.

"Down that hallway, take a left." She handed me some papers.

"We're supposed to take pictures." I explained.

"Give these to the teacher, she'll let you in." she smiled at me. "And tell your friend to quiet down. School's in session, y'know." Bailey came back to the information desk and we ran-wait, correction, BAILEY ran and I stumbled along, trying not to drop our cameras or maps. Bailey rushed into the classroom, a couple of yards ahead of me. Followed behind her, with my camera in my bag. I took no notice of the students, and handed our papers to the teacher, giving us permission to take pictures. I took one of the classroom, and handed Bailey her camera, which fell from her hands, and crashed on the ground, and it was so silent in the room you would've thought she dropped a bomb. I tried to see what she was staring at.

"Oh, George, who's your new girlfriend?" A student asked a young boy. Bailey fainted. I got a good look at the boy, and then I, too, dropped my camera and ran out of the classroom, as fast as my legs would carry me.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the students came and informed me that Bailey was in the nurse's office. She gave me directions and I walked down the hall, shaken. That couldn't have really been him, right? Well, Bailey certainly thought so. I sat outside the door in a chair, waiting for Bailey to come out. I looked down at the school's brochure. I checked the publication date. January 2011. There was a picture of the trophy case on the brochure. The same trophy case that sat in front of me. I held up the brochure so I could see them side by side. In the picture, the trophy case was old, rotting, and had several cracks in the glass. The one standing in front of me was brand new, shining, and spotless. I could hear someone take the chair behind me. I assumed it was Bailey's mom. The school must have called her, or something. I was surprised when the voice was not her mom's at all.

"Sorry about making your friend faint." He apologized.

"Oh, that's ok. She usually faints when she sees someone she likes." He laughed.

"George." He said, holding out his hand.

"Alston." I replied, shaking it.

"What is your friend's name?" he asked.

"Bailey. She's usually not that creepy, though."

"Bailey…Well, tell her I said hi, and sorry for making her faint. I see you around, yeah?" he said, getting up out of the chair and disappearing into one of the classrooms. I sat in silence, contemplating the situation. _So if that was really him…then this is really-no, no. That's impossible, _I thought. After a few minutes, Bailey walked out of the nurse's office.

"I'm delusional." She stated casually. 

"No, you're not. Look." I explained, holding up the brochure. "That picture was taken this year. And that-that is brand new." She looked at me.

"So, so that means…"

"He says hi, and sorry about making you faint."

"Who?" 

"George." I said, standing up.

"But, but that's impossible."

"Follow me." I said, walking down the hallway. I walked into the front entranceway, Bailey behind me, confused. I searched the walls for a calendar. When I found one, I carefully took it off the wall, and flipped it to its cover. "The reason people were looking at us funny? Because it isn't the style for women to wear pants yet. The reason the phone was disconnected? Because iPhones haven't been invented yet. The reason, that a 12-year-old George Harrison is sitting in a classroom in the same building we are?" I showed her the cover of the calendar. "I don't know how this happened, but we're in 1956."

"So this means that he's actually here? I gotta go back and meet him and we can fall in love, and-" I stopped her.

"How are we supposed to get back home?" I asked, grabbing her elbow. The bell rang and kids started coming out of the classrooms.

"Who cares? I'm going to meet George Harrison!" she said, skipping down the hallway.

Later that day, Bailey and I sat outside on a bench. Bailey was disappointed, not being able to find George. I reminded her that she could've fainted again and she shot me an ugly look.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get back?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Then if we can't get back, how are we supposed to live here? Pose as orphans?" We sat in silence for another few minutes until Bailey proposed a plan.

"Ok. So we're orphans. Our parents died and sent us to London to live with our only living relative, Great Aunt Victoria, but she died when we got to London, so we caught a train here."

"That's a great idea, but how do we get back to our time?" I asked impatiently.

"We don't." she said, as students filed out of the school. Many faces blended together, but I could point out a boy that was just a little older than us.

"Hey, Bailey. Isn't that-" I don't think she was listening to me, because her eyes were fixated on the door. He walked past us and gave us the world-famous Paul wink. I blushed slightly.

"Hey." Bailey greeted.

"Haven't seen you girls in school. What are your names?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Bailey and this is Alston."

"I'm Paul." _We know._

"Cool, hey, do you know George Harrison?" Bailey asked casually.

"Yeah, we're good friends. Well, I have to go now, we'll have to hang out sometime, yeah?" he said, walking away from us. George came out of the school next.

"We just keep running into famous people." I sighed. "Well, let's get down to the orphanage." Bailey pulled me back down on the bench.

"Not right now. George's coming over." He walked up to us and asked,

"You're George, right?" Baliey said, keeping her cool.

"Yeah, and from what your friend has told me, you're Bailey." Bailey nodded. "I'm really sorry that I made you faint."

"It's ok, you're just so…"

"We have to leave now." I whispered.

"Oh well, I'll see you around Bailey. And you too, Alston." Then he ran off to join Paul, and Paul laughed when George told him something. Paul turned around and pointed to Bailey, and George nodded. Paul hit him lightly on the shoulder. They turned a corner and vanished from sight. Bailey sighed dreamily, and I laughed, losing all sense of caution or worry.

"I think someone has a crush on Bai-ley!" I cried in a singsong voice. She punched me in the arm, and I jumped off the bench. "Well…let's get down to that orphanage." I said, heading towards a small building at the end of the road.


End file.
